


Day Twenty-Seven: Wings

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: You are your own sanctuary.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Twenty-Seven: Wings

We would fly if we had wings for flying, to flee this world of pain where the soul is dying. That hollowness empties you, and its weight is all encompassing. Gasping for breath as you dragged down into the deepest pits, muscles straining to fight against this weight - you awaken from a restless dream.

It weighs you down in your waking hours as well. In tired, extended pauses. In constant worries. In a lack of trust in your own judgement - the need for other’s validation always on the tip of your tongue.

Those chains take years to break, one by one they snap and you are able to carry that weight marginally better. Still sinking, but shower than before. Still struggling, but treading water. Treading water, but no shore in reach.

And what if there is no shore?

You must move on, and find the security which eludes you. Wings do not sprout from our backs, change does not happen without great effort, and life does not change without your ability to self examine.

You are your own devout.

You are your own sanctuary.

You are your own salvation.


End file.
